Worlds Collide
by enchantress99
Summary: What happens when four of the greatest fictional worlds ever created collide and meet. Will love arise? Will friendships form? Or is their host way in over her head? This is a LOTR, Narnia, PJO, and HP crossover. Please review! Percy/Annabeth,harry/Ginny,Ron/Hermione.
1. Disappearing Acts

**Hey Guys!**

**I have always loved the idea of a LOTR and Narnia crossover, but I also think HP and PJO would be cool as well.**

**Enjoy and Read and Review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, Narnia, PJo or HP. Enjoy!

Chapter One

_When a willing victim who has committed no treachery, was killed in the traitor's stead, the table would crack, and death itself would start working backward._

_**- Aslan, The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe**_

Narnian Royals:

Lucy threw herself into Peter's arms. She sobbed openly into his chest.

"I've missed you so much!" Lucy said to her older brother. Peter smiled and hugged his favorite sibling.

"How are you, Lu?" he asked. Lucy looked up at Peter with eyes full of unshed tears.

"We can't go back. We're to old. and Reep's gone." she said, starting to cry again. Peter's face fell into one of sadness. He said nothing and just took Lucy into his arms again for a tight and comforting hug. Edmund walked over to his brother and saw his two siblings hugging. Edmund smiled sadly to himself. Peter and Caspian were so much alike in personalities that it was uncanny. While in Narnia, on the Dawn Treader, Caspian had protected and comforted Lucy and he had sparred with Edmund. He was like the twin of Peter. Lucy let go of Peter and smiled as she wiped her eyes. The Peter noticed Edmund.

"Ed!" he said, grabbing his brother in a bear hug. Edmund laughed and pushed Peter playfully away. Peter smiled at his younger sibling, and slightly frowned when he saw the light in his eyes had dimmed a bit. Looking at Lucy, he noticed the same thing in her eyes as well. Losing Narnia had taken it's toll on all four of them, but none more that Lucy. She had been the first to enter and the last to leave.

"Where's Susan?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence. Peter took a deep breath.

"She got married and cut off all ties with the family." he said. Susan had slowly drifted away from them after leaving Caspian and being told they could never return. When her boyfriend proposed, Susan had finally seen an opportunity to leave her old life and star anew, and she took it.

"Really? Huh, why am I not surprised?" Edmund said bitterly, thinking of the times she had shunned them in order to sulk in her room. Lucy just looked at Peter, fresh tears in her eyes. Peter reached forward and took their suitcases.

"Let's go home, Shall we?" the younger two nodded and followed their older brother to his automobile. On the way to their new home, Lucy and Edmund told Peter everything that had happened on the Dawn Treader, and he listened closely. He laughed when he heard that Eustace had gone with them, become solemn when they told him about Gail and her parents, and he smiled when Eustace learned his lesson. When they got to the part where they had to leave, Lucy choked up, so Edmund finished for her. even though, it had been six months since they were last there, the impact of never going back was still in the back of the youngest Pevinse's mind.  
"Wow. Narnia has changed. At least everyone is happy!" Peter said to Edmund. They passed a large church and Lucy gazed at it. There was a message hanging above the entrance._"The Lion of Judah Welcome's you into his country."_ Lucy gasped.  
"Stop the car in front of that church!" she told Peter. HE didn't argue and pulled over to the side of the rode. Lucy jumped out of the car and ran to the statues of the Evangelists.

"I know what he means now!" she told Edmund and Peter.

"What who means?" Peter asked his sister. Before she could tell him, the three Pevinse children were engulfed in a bright white light.

_You Shall Not Pass!_  
**_-Gandalf, The Fellowship of the Ring_**

Lord Of the Rings POV

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were in Frodo's home regaling the tales of the One Ring and the adventure to destroy it. It had been one year since the defeat of Saroman and Souron**(A/N Is that the right spelling? I don't know.) **Merry and Pippin couldn't get enough of hearing about Frodo and Sam's trek up the dangerous Mount Doom, and of the destruction of the One Ring.

"Tell us again!" Merry begged Frodo. Sam rolled his eyes as Frodo grinned at the other Hobbit's eagerness.

"You've heard it a billion times!" he told him. Pippin looked at him with large, pleading eyes.

"Please?" he asked. Frodo was saved by a knock at his door.

"I'll get it!" Sam yelled eagerly. He dashed up and ran to the door.

"Hello Samwise Gamgee." A tall, white-haired wizard, wearing white robes and carrying a white staff smiled at the blonde Hobbit.

"Gandalf! Come in!" Sam stepped aside to let the wizard through. Gandalf stepped in, only to reveal two more people standing behind had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. The other had straight, long, blonde hair, pointed ears, and brown eyes.

"Legolas! Aragorn! You're here!" Sam said, surprised. The tall Gondorian king laughed.

"Hello yourself, Little Hobbit." The king and the elf stepped through the door into the house. The other three Hobbits looked up as the three new guests entered the room.

"Gandalf! Legolas! Aragorn!" Pippin jumped up at grinned at the king, elf, and wizard. Frodo stood and smiled at his small friend.

"Hello Master Frodo." Aragorn smiled at Frodo.

"What are you all doing here?" Merry asked.

"Well, I was on a short journey with Legolas, and we met up with Gandalf, who seemed to have met up with... Hey, where is he?" Aragorn stopped talking and looked around.

"Nobody told me we were stopping!" a stout dwarf walked through the doorway, with brown hair and a brown braided beard.

"Hello Gimli." Sam smiled.

"As I was saying, when we met up with Gimli and Gandalf, it was Gandalf's idea to come visit you." Aragorn finished.  
"So what are you all speaking about here?" Legolas asked the four Hobbits.

"These two wanted to hear about the Mount Doom fight again. For the hundredth time." Frodo said, gesturing to Merry and Pippin, who smiled and rubbed their necks sheepishly. Gandalf laughed kindheartedly.

"It seems you do not grow weary of this story, young ones." he said. The group, formerly know as the Fellowship of the Ring, gathered around a table to talk about past adventures and their futures. That was when they were all surrounded in a bright and unnatural light and they disappeared.

_You're the Last Olympian,' I said.'And the most important.' And Why is that, Percy Jackson?' Because Hope survives best at the hearth,' I said._

_**-Percy Jackson, The Last Olympian**_

Percy Jackson POV

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth walked up to her boyfriend, who was sitting on the pier of the river.

"Hey Wise Girl." Percy smiled at her as she sat down next to him, taking her hand. It had been three weeks since the defeat of Gaea, and the camps were still recovering from their losses. It had been a difficult war for all of them. The Greeks had lost many good friends, like many of Artemis's Hunters. More footsteps behind the couple shook both of them out of their thoughts.

"Hey Lovebirds." Thalia sat next to Percy and put her head on his shoulder. Nico sat next to Thalia and laid a hand on hers. Rachel sat next to Annabeth and laid her head on her other shoulder. Since the war, the five friends had become closer that siblings. Thalia had lost Jason to the king of the Giants, Nico had lost Hazel to Gaea, Percy had lost Tyson to Polyphemus, and Annabeth had lost Malcolm to Medusa, and Rachel had been overwhelmed by prophecies during that time which nearly drove her mad. They each knew what the other was feeling.

"So how have you guys been doing?" Nico asked softly.

"Alright. My room's a lot messier, though." Percy said, lightly joking. The others laughed softly. Annabeth's hand tightened around Percy's, knowing that joking was one of the only ways he could cope with Tyson's death. Thalia took a shaky breath, tears forming in her eyes.

"I miss him. I never got to even learn what his life was like for twelve years." she said, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed into Percy's shoulder. Nico tightly wrapped her in a hug. Percy rubbed Thalia's back, and Rachel and Annabeth took her hands.

"Shh. It's okay, Thals. I'll bet he's in Elysium right now. He wouldn't want you to dwell on his death." Nico said, with tears streaming down his own face as he thought of Hazel. Thalia took a deep, shuddering breath, and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry about that. It's happening less now, though." she told them. Annabeth smiled at the daughter of Zeus.

"It's alright Thals. We all know how you feel." Annabeth said softly. Percy hugged his girlfriend with one arm. The five just sat there for a long time, just talking about their losses and how they were coping with it when a bright light surrounded them all and took them away.

_It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends._

**_- Albus Dumbledore, Sorcerer's Stone_**

It was the end of the Battle for Hogwarts. Peace settled and the young wizards and witches were settling down in the newly renovated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, finally at peace with everything else. It was a little awkward, seeing Ron and Hermione as a couple together. Right now, they were in the middle of a petty row about whether the student should come back to Hogwarts when they're still healing from the deaths of friends and family.

"They should Ron! What if Death Eaters come back?" Hermione said.

"But they won't, Mione! You worry too much." Ron said calmly. Hermione threw her hands up in the air, clearly giving up. Harry and Ginny laughed at the new couple. After the battle, the strangest new couple by far was Luna and Neville. Luna was less dreamy, and more down to earth and Neville was more outgoing ever since he killed the snake.

"What are we going to do now?" Ginny asked Harry. he cocked his head at her.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Well, we have no Headmaster, no Minister of Magic, and no DADA teacher. Not to mention there are still rumors going about." she said to her boyfriend. Harry contemplated her words for a moment and shrugged.

"I guess that you're right. I mean, McGonagall could be Headmistress." Ron said, putting his arm around Hermione, who smiled.

"Look." Hermione said softly. The four of them turned and saw Mrs. Weasley and George walking through the doors, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.

"You are all dismissed to your dormitories for the night." she said to the hall. There was a loud scraping as everyone got up. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood up and walked to the doors. They passed Mrs. Weasley and George, and Ginny put a hand on her mum's arm, and Ron squeezed George's arm. they both smiled briefely. The four walked to their dorms and were the first to the portrait hole.

"Uictoriam" Harry said. The Fat Lady nodded and swung forward. They walked through the portrait hole, but when they reached the end, they weren't in the common room.

**So! Do you like it? Please review!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the only person who I would ever admit knows more about Lord of the Rings than any other person I know. My brother, Francisco.**

**Don't get a big head, bro. Love you!**

**Anyway, hope you had a fun day off if you got a snow day! I live in Connecticut, so I've had two already this week. YAY!**

**Until the next Chapter, my lovelies.**

**Enchantress**


	2. Meetings

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for you reviews! Just so you know, After Lucy and Edmund leave, Susan stops being a friend of Narnia. She may be making a short appearance in this story, but not as a bug character. Sorry. I have always loved the relationship between Lucy and Edmund, and Peter is their protective older brother, so they are the main Narnian characters. **

**Also, I will be including a quote from each story to begin the chapters. They won't have anything to do with the chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, Narnia, HP, or PJO

Chapter Two

_The Best People Have The Rottenest Luck_

**_-Percy Jackson, The Lightning_****_Thief_**

Narnian POV

Lucy, Edmund, and Peter landed on soft sand. Peter groaned and sat up.

"That hurt really bad!" Edmund sat, attempting to stand up, and failing. Once he fell, the trio heard a girl giggling.

"Whoa! Did Thalia just giggle? OW!" a boy's voice said. Lucy stood up and saw that there were more people on the beach. They were in three groups. One had four people in it, all holding sticks out. The next group had five people in it, including the girl who giggled. they were all reaching towards random things on their person. Like, a pen, a bracelet, a necklace, and a ring. The last group was what Lucy thought the Old Narnians would look like. There was a dwarf, four little men that could be small dwarves, a human man wearing a sword much like Peter's, and a tall man who looked human, but Lucy, being the observant girl she is, noticed that the man had pointed ears.

"He's an elf!" she said. Everyone looked at her. Peter and Edmund smiled at their younger sister. The elf seemed surprised that someone found out so quickly what he was, but smiled at Lucy.

"Who are you all?" a boy clutching a pen in his hand stepped forward with one hand on his watch and the other arm around a blonde girl.

"Seaweed Brain! Be nice." the blonde chastised him. They were obviously a couple.

"It's alright. We are the Pevinses. I am Peter, the eldest. This is my brother, Edmund, and my sister, Lucy." Peter bowed, as did Edmund, and Lucy curtsied. The boy stepped forward. He looked at his friends apparently for support, and they nodded.

"I'm Percy Jackson. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, my cousins Thalia and Nico DiAngelo, and our friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare." The other four smiled at the groups gathered. The elf stepped forward and bowed to those gathered.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Legolas, son of Thandil, and these are my friends. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, the Hobbits, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Merridock Branybuck, and Perrigin Took**(A/N-Did I get their names right?). **This is the dwarf, Gimli, son of Gloin, and our companion, Gandalf the White." He motioned to his friends as they were introduced. When he reached the wizards name, he stopped.

"Where's Gandalf?" he asked. The others looked around and shrugged.

"Perhaps he was not taken." The dwarf, Gimli, said. Then the people with the sticks stepped forward.

"I guess that leaves us. I'm Harry Potter, and this is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley. This is her brother, Ron Weasley, and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger." they each bowed and smiled at the other groups. Now that they were introduced, questions began.

"Where are we?" "Who brought us here?" "Why are we here?" they floated around like the sea breeze in the air. Then, another flash of light appeared, and they all averted their eyes. When they adjusted their sight, the groups saw a girl about fourteen standing there. She had dark brown hair in a high ponytail, and dark brown eyes. The girl was wearing a black skirt and a long-sleeved pale brown sweater. She smiled at the people gathered.

"Hello everyone. I have gathered you here to learn about each other's worlds." she said softly.

"Who are you?" Percy asked her.

"I am Enchantress." she said to him and everyone else. Legolas stepped forward and bowed.

"if I may ask, where are we?" he asked. Enchantress laughed and turned to the Narnians.

"I think you three will know where you are. You will enjoy what you find at the castle. Until next time, heroes." she said, and with another flash of light, she disappeared. Lucy, Edmund, and Peter seemed lost for a moment, then Lucy gasped and laughed.

"We're back!" she screamed. Peter and Edmund stared at their sister and then made the connection. They both smiled as their sister grabbed them in a tight hug.

"Where are we?" Thalia looked at the three rejoicing siblings. Lucy smiled and turned to the other groups.

"We're in Narnia, and Cair Perivel." she stated. Then, they all heard a soft growling. Lucy screamed again.

"Can she stop doing that? It's hurting my ears." Nico said. His companions laughed. Then, Lucy dashed up the hill, and everyone followed her.

"Lu?" Peter asked. They reached the top of the hill, and saw what Lucy was so excited about.

"Aslan!""Chiron!""Gandalf!""Dumbledore?"

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron gasped at their deceased Headmaster.

"You're alive?" Harry asked. Albus Dumbledore smiled at his pupils.

"Hello again, dear one." Aslan told Lucy as she hugged him tightly. The Fellowship smiled at the wizard, and Annabeth hugged her mentor.

"Welcome to Cair Perivel."

Did you like it?

Please Review!

Love,

Enchantress


	3. Back Home

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks for you reviews! **

**Enjoy my next chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own LOTR, HP, PJO, or Narnia**

**Chapter Three**

_The Things we lose always come back to us in The End_

**_-Luna Lovegood, Order of the Phoenix_**

Neutral POV

The groups stared at their mentor/friends. Then Lucy laughed and ran to the large lion and hugged him. Annabeth ran to the centaur and gave him a hug as well. The Fellowship walked over to the tall, white-clad wizard and they smiled and shook hands, or in Merry and Pippins case, nearly ripped the poor wizard's arm off. The only group that did not move to greet their mentor were the wizards.

"How are you alive?" Ron asked. Hermione punched her boyfriend's arm.

"Ron! BE polite." The graying wizard chuckled.

"Hello harry, Mr. and Miss Weasley, Miss Granger." Harry slowly walked up to his headmaster.

"What was my mother's patronus?" he asked. The wizard smiled. Unknown to them, the others were watching this strange exchange.

"It was a doe. The same as Professor Snape's." the older man said. harry smiled and nodded.

"It's good to see you Professor. How did you come back?" he asked as his friends walked up behind him.

'Our friend, Enchantress, brought me back." the wizard said. A gasp diverted everyone's attention, and they all looked at the small Pevinse girl.

"Wait. If we're back at the Cair, than..." she broke off, looking at the lion. He chuckled and smiled at her. Lucy laughed and ran to her brothers.

"Come on! I want to get out of these awful clothes and into my real ones." Peter and Edmund smiled and the three raced out of the other groups vision. The lion looked at the others gathered.

"Welcome to Cair Perivel, in Narnia. We are very happy you are here, Sons of Adam, and Daughters of Eve." he had a deep mellow voice, kind and comforting. Percy looked at his friends and stepped forward, bowing as he did.

"Pardon me sir, but where are we, and who are you?" Annabeth seemed impressed with her boyfriend's politeness.

"I am Aslan, the Creator of Narnia and the Great King." he bowed low to the ground.

"I am Chiron, The trainer of Heroes." the large centaur copied Aslan's movements and bowed.

"I am Gandalf, the White." the wizard nodded to each person.

"And I am Albus Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts." the graying wizard bowed to the groups. Aragorn looked at his companions and stepped forward.

"I think it is time to find out more about each other." he said. the others nodded.

"We should wait for..." Nico's words died in his throat as they all heard laughter and talking growing closer. The Pevinse children appeared and everyone's jaws dropped. They were all wearing their formal Narnian clothes, with their gifts and weapons strapped to them.

"What?" Lucy asked, smiling.

_Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens._

**_- Aslan, the Chronicles of Narnia_**

Narnian's POV

Lucy smiled as she ran in front of her brothers. The three siblings reached a large wall with a statue in front of it. Peter, and Edmund smiled and went to push the statue out of the way. This revealed a broken door, a stick covered in cloth, and a dark passage. Lucy giggled.

"Edmund, do you have your torch?" Peter asked, teasingly. Edmund laughed and took out his old torch. He led the group, with Lucy behind him, and Peter behind her. They walked down winding stairs into a large circular chamber. Lucy laughed and ran the rest of the way down, racing past Edmund. She ran to a large chest and opened it, smiling at the objects within. She took out a long gown, red velvet with gold edging, and a long cloak that matched. Lucy took out the slippers that matched and ran out of the room for a few moments. Peter and Edmund smiled as their sister disappeared and went to open their own chests. They each took out their own old armor and tunics, and whatever else they needed and put them on. Lucy reappeared just as they were finishing, bedecked in all of her Narnian finery.

"It feels good to be back, doesn't it?" she asked her brothers. They nodded and, as if moved with one thought, looked at the one chest that wasn't open. Lucy walked over and opened her sister's chest. She took out the bow, arrows, and horn.

"She'll never use these again, will she?" she told her brothers as she slung them over her back. The boys shrugged and took out their own weapons and shields.

"We should get back to the others." Peter said, after they had spent a large amount of time in their own thoughts. His siblings nodded reluctantly and the three walked out of the chamber to the clearing where the others were gathered.

"Remember when you said you were going to turn into a hat?" Lucy asked her elder brother. peter thought for a moment and laughed, his deep voice echoing through the forest. Lucy and Edmund joined him, laughing all the way to the clearing. When they arrived, the other groups stared at them.

"What?" Lucy asked.  
"We were just saying that we need to learn more about each other." Legolas said to the young queen. She nodded and went, followed by her brothers, to sit next to Aslan. Lucy leaned against the large Lion, feeling safe for the first time in months.

Percy Jackson POV

Percy looked at his friends and they nodded, silently agreeing with him.

"We'll go first" he said. everyone looked at him," It all started when I was twelve years old. I lived in new York City, and it was perfectly normal, until the day that I met the ugliest lady in the world...**insert the five Percy Jackson and the Olympians books." **The girls who hadn't been there during the war were in tears.

"That's terrible. I understand. Finding out the person who betrayed you is sorry right before he dies." said Frodo, thinking of Boromir. Annabeth spoke up.

"So a year ago, Hera kidnapped Jason Grace and Percy. She wiped their memories and sent them to different camps. Jason came to our camp, and Percy went to the Roman camp. After eight months of worrying and sadness, we finally got Percy and three friends, Hazel and Frank, and we went to Rome. There, I went on a solo quest, following the Mark of Athena, and I met and defeated Arachne. I was weak, with a broken ankle, and I was surrounded by ripped silk from Arachne's tapestries. The ship leo built, the Argo 2, blasted through the top of the room and Percy took me away from the edge of the large pit in the center of the room. However, my foot was covered in silk and I was dragged into the pit, along with Percy. This pit led to Tartarous." Annabeth stopped, tears forming in her eyes. Percy put his arm around her and hugged her. The he continued.

"**insert house of Hades."** Lucy looked at the couple sitting in front of her.

"wow. You guys are really brave." she said. Percy smiled at her. Nico spoke up.

"Then, we all sailed to camp to find the two camps almost at war. Reyna had delivered the statue in time, but that wasn't enough. Gaea woke up and the battle began. We all lost a friend. Percy lost Tyson to Polyphemus. I lost Hazel to Gaea. Thalia lost Jason to Gaea, too. Annabeth lost loads of siblings, including her favorite, Malcolm, to monsters. Rachel was almost killed by the prophecies that overwhelmed her." When Nico finished, Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel were all crying. Annabeth sobbed into Percy's shoulder, as did Rachel, and Thalia cried softly into Nico's chest. Annabeth felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up through tear-stained eyes to see Lucy looking at her.

"I understand. I lost my best friend. He died before I couldn't even say goodbye. So i just wanted to tell you that I am sorry." the young girl gave her a hug and walked back to her brothers and Aslan. After a few minutes of crying, the girls wiped their eyes and looked up.

"Who wants to be next?" Percy asked.

"I guess we can go" Frodo said.

**Good? Bad?**

**Review!**

**If you have a request for a specific quote, PM or review! It has to be from those four stories though!**

**IF you have a request for any other deceased characters, besides Dumbledore, PM or review!**

**Until next time!**

**Love, **

**Enchantress**


	4. Old Faces become New

**Hey Guys!**

**WOOHOO! No school! Pm me if you have snow where you live!**

**Thanks for you reviews!**

**Enjoy my next chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own LOTR, HP, PJO, or Narnia**

**Chapter Four**

_ If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the deep magic differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery, is killed in a traitor's stead, the stone table will crack, and even death itself would turn backwards._

**_-Aslan, The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_**

Percy Jackson POV

Percy kept his arm around Annabeth as Frodo told his story.

"It all started on my Uncle Bilbo's 111th birthday." Frodo went on to tell about the One Ring, about the wizard, Souran, and about the battle to keep the ring. He told about the odd Hobbit, Smeagol, and how he died trying to get the ring. Frodo told them about the battle to get the ring, and everything that happened in between.**(A/N- Woohooo! three books in a couple sentences! Percy Jackson powers, activate!).**

"So that's our story. Who wants to go next?" Sam asked. Lucy raised her hand.

"We will." she said, taking a deep breath,"It started with the war. All of the children were being sent to the country for safety. Me and my siblings were sent to and old professor's house. We spent many days inside, because of the rain. One day, the four of us played hide and seek. I was running about the house when I came to a spare room. In there was a covered wardrobe, which I hid inside. I found myself in a snowy world, and I met a faun called Tumnus. Skipping a lovely tea, Tumnus told me he had to kidnap me, but he liked me too much. The faun helped me escape and I went back through the wardrobe. I told my siblings what I found, but they didn't believe me. Many days tater, Edmund followed me into the world, which was Narnia. he met the White Witch, and she found out about us. Edmund told our older siblings that it was just a game, and Professor Kirke, who was the professor of the house we were in, found me crying and later talked to our older siblings. A few days later, the four of us were outside playing cricket, when Edmund hit a ball through a window and we had to hide, so we hid in a wardrobe. **(A/N-insert the rest of the Narnia movies.)"**

Lucy finished her story with tears in her eyes. Percy felt a wetness on his shoulder and saw Annabeth crying into his shirt. He was shocked. His girlfriend was tough and never cried for anyone else. She must have been really touched by Lucy's story. He looked around and saw that other girls were crying too.

_No, I think I'll j__ust go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up... It always does in the end." _

_**- Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_

Harry Potter POV

"I have a question." Harry asked. the young Narnian queen looked at him.

"Where's your fourth sibling?" he asked hesitantly. Lucy took a deep breath and looked at her brothers.

"She doesn't believe in Narnia anymore." Peter said.

"Oh. Well I guess it's our turn. So it all started with my eleventh birthday. I got a letter addressed straight to me, even with my bedroom on it, and my uncle took it away. I received more letters over the course of a few days, and my uncle took my aunt, cousin, and me too a small rickety shack on a rock at the sea. At midnight, a large half-giant broke down the door and told me that I was a wizard. He took me away from my aunt, uncle, and cousin and we went to a wizardring street called Diagon Alley. There I got my wand, robes, and my owl, Hedwig. I met another wizard there named Draco Malfoy and we got off to a rough start. When I went to the train to go to Hogwarts, I met the family of red-headed Weasleys. We became best friends instantly.**(A/N-Insert seven Harry Potter books.)."** Harry finished his story and looked at the other groups to see their reactions. Lucy and her brothers had stoic expressions on their faces. The fellowship had sort of pitying, yet sorrowful expressions on their faces. The demigods were the strangest. The girls were crying and the boys even had heart broken expressions on their faces. Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel got up and hugged Hermione and Ginny.

"We know exactly how you feel. We have all lost siblings to the enemy." Annabeth said, smiling and releasing the two witches. Percy and Nico also came up and put their hands on Harry and Ron's shoulders.

"I lost a brother as well, and Nico lost a sister." Percy said. Harry smiled at the son of Poseidon. Then there was a smaller flash of light and two people appeared. One was Enchantress, but the other was a boy who was at least two years older than her. He had hair the same color as Enchantress's and hazel eyes. He was wearing brown trousers and a white shirt with a brown jacket over it. On his long hair, he was wearing a cap like a newsie would wear.

"hello everyone! This is my brother, Lainadan. He wanted to meet you all." Enchantress said. Lainadan smiled at them all. Legolas stood up.

"That is a strong name." he said, bowing. Lainadan bowed back to him.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked. Hermione stood up as well.

"In Elvish, the name Lainadan means Frank, which then translates to Free Man." she spouted. Lainadan nodded and spoke.

"my sister has told me of you all and how upset you have been because your loved ones have died. We have come to change that." he said. Everyone either had an expression of confusion or, which was uncommon, of shock. Enchantress laughed, as did her brother, at their faces and they both snapped their fingers and disappeared.

"Enjoy our gift." Enchantress's voice floated to them.

_You Shall Not Pass!_

**_- Gandalf, the Fellowship of the Ring_**

Neutral POV

"What does she mean?" Lucy asked. Then they all got their answer. Through the forest came many people. One group went to the demigods. There was a cyclops, a boy who had Thalia's eyes, and girl with curly caramel hair, a blonde boy like Annabeth, a beautiful blonde girl holding the hand of a large boy with ripped muscles, a girl who looked liked Nico. The cyclopes grinned at Percy.  
"Brother!" he yelled. Percy looked at the large boys with tears in his eyes.

"Tyson?' he asked. His brother engulfed him in a hug.

"Selena! Beckendorf! Jason! Hazel! Malcolm! Bianca?" The last name shouted came out more like a question. Nico, who had Hazel clinging to his arm, looked at his sister.

"Hey Nikki." She said to him. Nico smiled and ran to his sister, tackling her in a hug. Bianca laughed. The other groups, who had been watching the reunion, had their attention diverted by more people. The wizards had fewer people, only six. A boy with red hair and freckles who was grinning, a man with tousled black hair and glasses, a woman with emerald, almond shaped eyes, a man with longer black hair and a smirk, and a couple. The man had tired eyes and brown hair flecked with grey, but he was smiling and laughing at the woman next to him. She had blue eyes**(A/N- I don't know what color her eyes are) **and bubblegum pink hair.

"Fred!" Ron shouted and ran at his brother. Fred laughed and hugged his younger brother.

"Remus? Tonks?" Ginny and Hermione hugged the werewolf and his wife. Harry stared at the last three people.

"Mum? Dad? Sirius?" he asked, disbelievingly. The woman smiled and opened her arms. harry rushed into them. His father and godfather joined the hug. Harry cried into his mother's chest. The other two groups were having a reunion of their own. The Fellowship looked at the one person coming near them. He had dirty-blonde hair and light brown eyes. Merry and Pippin smiled and ran to hug Boromir.

"Hello little Hobbits." He said, ruffling their hair. The others smiled and walked up. Aragorn and Legolas clapped the Man of Gondor on the back, while Gandalf, Sam, and Frodo smiled at him. Lucy, Peter, and Edmund watched everyone's reunions happy and friendly. The a familiar voice reached them.

"Queen Lucy? King Peter? King Edmund?" Lucy turned and laughed. She ran to hug her faun friend. Peter and Edmund smiled and bowed to the Beavers.

"Hey Lu. Hey Ed. hey Pete." another voice reached them. Lucy gave another cry of delight and ran into Caspian's arms. Edmund laughed and clasped Caspian's arm, as did Peter. Lucy cried into her surrogate older brother's chest. Little did the groups know that Enchantress and her brother, Lainadan, watched the reunions.

"How are they going to feel when they have to leave?" Lainadan asked his sister. Enchantress slapped his arm.

"Don't ruin the moment. I thought you had a soft side!" she said, chastising him. Lainadan laughed and hugged his little sister.

"I do. I just don't want them to leave here even more broken and lost." he said solemnly.

"They won't. I will make sure of it." Enchantress promised.

**So? Did you like it?**

**Please review and PM me if you have any questions, complaints, suggestions, complements, and other fun stuff that you have to say!**

**I just want to give a list of thanks to people who have inspired me:**

**My mom and dad**

**My older sister and younger brother,**

**My grandparents(Keep up the good work with Cupcakelicious!)**

**My best friend, Julia**

**My friends, Lavanya, Joelle, Isabel, and So Hee**

**Finally, my brother, Francisco, who the character of Lainadan is based on. He has been a very large part of my writing career. I cannot believe I am saying this, but he was the one who introduced me to Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and, yes, Percy Jackson. happy now, Francisco! I said it! It's on the internet know!**

**Anyway, i hope you all like this chapter!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	5. Exploration and Enemies

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the wait! You're all awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Enchantress, of course, and Lainadan. **

**Enjoy!**

_To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent._

**_-Aslan, The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe_**

Narnian POV

Lucy looked at the groups gathered. They all had their own reunions and friends were everywhere. She looked over to the Fellowship and saw Legolas looking at her. Lucy smiled, blushed and looked away. Legolas smiled at her.

"I think our new friends should introduce themselves." Edmund said, smiling. They all nodded and Caspian stood and bowed.

"I am Caspian the Tenth, king of Narnia. This is Tumnus, the faun, and Mr. and Mrs. Beaver." he said, and they all bowed, smiling. Lucy noticed that Hermione's face had confusion all over.

"What's wrong Hermione?" she asked the witch.  
"Well, I thought that Peter and Edmund were the kings of Narnia." she said, glancing at Caspian. Lucy bit her lip, wondering how to explain. Peter came to her rescue.

"Me and Edmund were the kings, until we had to leave Narnia. Then Caspian took over for us." he told her. Hermione nodded, understanding. The tall man from the Fellowship's group stood up next.

"I am Boromir. I am the son of the Steward of Gondor." he said, bowing to the all. The group from the wizards smiled at them all.

"My name is James Potter, and this is my wife, Lily. We're Harry's parents. These are our good friends, Remus and Tonks Lupin, and also Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." said the man who looked like Harry. The red-headed boy who looked like Ron and Ginny smiled mischievously at them all.

"The name's Fred Weasley. I'm Ron and dear little Ginerva's brother." he said, and Ginny kicked his shin.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the kicked area. Ginny glared at him.

"For using my real name, you dolt!" she said. Lucy smiled at the red-haired witch.

"I like your name. It's pretty!" she said, and Ginny smiled back at her. Then Percy cleared his throat.

"This is my half-brother, Tyson the Cyclopes. That's Annabeth's brother, Malcolm, Nico's sisters, Bianca and Hazel, Thalia's brother, Jason, and Selena and Beckendorf." His brother smiled and waved at them all. The other siblings smiled and waved as well. Lucy was surprised at all of the people gathered there.  
"Would you like a tour of the castle and the grounds?" Peter asked, and they all nodded.

"I can take the Fellowship." Lucy said, and Edmund took the wizards, and Peter took the demigods. Caspian went with Lucy, Tumnus with Edmund, and the Beavers with Peter.

"Don't turn anyone into a hat, Peter!" Lucy called, and Peter rolled his eyes as Edmund laughed. Caspian held out his arm to Lucy and she smiled as she took it.

"Follow us." she said, and the Fellowship followed her.

_Pippin: What's that?_

_Merry: This, my friend, is a PINT!_

_Pippin: They come in pints? I'm getting one._

**_-Merry and Pippin, The Fellowship of the Ring_**

Fellowship POV

Frodo walked beside Sam, in the front of the group as Lucy and her friend led them through the large castle. Pipping and Merry were behind them, and Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir were in the rear. Everyone's mentors/friends stayed behind. Frodo and Sam gasped at the large and beautiful designs in the walls of the hall.

"This is incredible!" Frodo said, and Sam nodded. Lucy smiled and turned to the two Hobbits.

"I was afraid that it would still be destroyed. It was when we came back the second time." she said.

"What do you mean?" Frodo heard Legolas ask. Lucy looked down, but Frodo noticed a small smirk on her face.

"The Telmarines invaded and destroyed the Cair with catapults. The leader was this idiot's uncle." Lucy said, elbowing her friend. He rolled his eyes.

"I told you! I had nothing to do with it! Jeez, you Pevinsie kids really know how to hold a grudge." Caspian grumbled. Lucy laughed, and they continued. The group walked past large statues of Lucy, Peter, Edmund, Caspian, and a girl with dark hair braided and curled down her back. Aragorn stopped here.

"Who is this?" he asked, and Lucy stopped next to him. Frodo noticed tears brimming in her eyes. She took a deep breath.

"This is my sister. Susan, the Gentle. She was a queen like me. She's is the other sibling I told you about." she explained, and tears slowly began to fall. Caspian hugged Her and looked at them all.

"Perhaps we should move on." he said, and they did. More fountains and beautiful structures, many of their lion companion. The group gawked at the architecture all around them. Then they reached the greatest part.

"This is the throne room." Lucy said, running and sliding into the room on her knees and throwing her arms out at her sides(A/N- "Why have a ballroom with no balls?" sorry, I had to do it.). They all looked around and stared at the four thrones in the center of the room. Lucy stood up and walked to the throne at the far right. She placed a hand on it and smiled. Frodo walked beside her.

"Is this your throne?" he asked, and she nodded.

"It's like nothing ever happened. Like the beach, the trees, the ground, nothing changed. But everything did change. Nothing will ever be the same again after this." Lucy said, beginning to cry again. This time, Caspian did not comfort her, because another flash of light and there was an image of Percy in front of them.

"Your Highness! We've been captured by a bunch of men wearing armor and being led by a man with a golden mask and a woman wearing white, with a necklace of hair around her neck! HELP!" he finished before a dwarf's face came into view and slashed through the message. Frodo placed a hand on Lucy's arm as she staggered back.

"Your Majesty? What's wrong." he asked, but Lucy didn't answer. Instead, she turned to Caspian.

"Where's Edmund?" she asked. He shrugged and Lucy dashed out of the room. They all followed her.

"EDMUND!" she screamed, half-sobbing. A few minutes later, they crashed into the wizards and Lucy's brother.

"Lu? What's wrong?" Edmund asked, seeing her tears.  
"She's back! Both of them! And they took Peter and the demigods!" she said, and his and Caspian's faces fell.

"Are you sure, Lu?" he asked, taking her by the shoulders. Lucy nodded and Edmund turned to the other groups gathered.

"We need to go save them. Now." he said. Harry stepped forward.

"Who took them?" he asked, and Lucy looked at him.

"Jadis, the white witch, and Miraz, the old king of Telma. They both hate us. Mostly Edmund, but mainly all of us." she said, and Caspian and Edmund nodded.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! They're baaack!**

**Did you like my "Frozen" reference? I love that movie!**

**Anyway, I'll see you soon!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


End file.
